The Fox Sage's Path
by Spaded Ace18
Summary: Naruto's life changes after a harsh beating from the villagers. Deciding that he needs to be stronger to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. NarutoxKarin, SasukexIno KakashixRin. More serious version of Naruto, semi-powerful Naruto. Fem Kyuubi. Ok back on track got computer back so should pick it back up in a few days.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox Sage's Path

Chapter One: Meetings and Changes

Konoha Streets

Naruto was pretty happy considering the fact that he finally graduated from the damn ninja academy finally becoming a Genin. He went to Ichiraku's Ramen to celebrate, after enjoying himself there and telling Ayame and Teuchi about how excited he was with becoming a ninja finally. "Yeah Ayame-neechan I finally became a Ninja like I always dreamed" Naruto said with a big grin on his face to which Ayame and Teuchi both laughed at this and told them how proud they were of him for getting closer to his dream. Now Naruto always knew that the surrogate family loved him but this brought tears to his eyes which made both the Ichiraku's smile as Naruto was sitting there. "T..Thank you...so much guys that means so much coming from you two" Naruto said with tears still running down his face. Quickly he dried them up and smiled that big goofy smile of his and said "But, you guys just wait one day I'll be the Hokage of the village in no time" with a giant smile plastered on his face. "Well Naruto we wouldn't expect any less coming from someone as driving as you are" Teuchi said with a faint smile on his face. Naruto felt really happy right now and spent a little while longer there enjoying the happy feeling he was having.

-Kusagakure-2 Days before Naruto's graduation-Somewhere on the streets-

Karin hadn't understood why everyone hated her so much she was just being herself and staying to herself. But, because she was smart and showed very good progress in the medical arts of a Shinobi people labeled her as a geek and some sort of freak because of her glasses. Speaking to herself she wondered how things were going to be when she got home and saw her father "what's he going to say this time when I show up all depressed and puffy eyed again?". Getting to her dad and her's apartment she unlocked the door and opened it up to reveal a dark hallway with three doors along it two on the right one to the left. She thought her dad was most likely off on a mission for the village she walked over and turned on the lights to see a sword sticking through the chair her father sits in all the time reading. Slowly proceeding over to said chair what she saw there was something that would haunt her dreams for years to come as she saw her father sitting in the chair with a sword sticking through his chest and a shocked expression on his face. The amount of blood was so much that it soaked the chair and then the floor in front of it. Standing there frozen in place she slowly let out a silent scream that turned into a bone chilling scream as tears readily streamed down her face. "No..no..no...NO! how?! WHY?! did this have to happen to me...why what did my father do to deserve this? Why would the village do this to someone who's only served them through everything?! Dad just say this is all a really bad joke Dad wake up...please you're all I have left...PLEASE DAD WAKE BACK UP!" Karin screamed towards her father. She slowly gathered the chakra need to do the **Mystical Palm Jutsu** and tried healing her dad and finding that it wasn't working made her slowly very slowly realize that this was actually happening to her. Slowly she stood up walked towards her room and packed all her things into two carrying sacks and went outside the went about setting the house on fire to erase it from ever being able to remind her of what transpired here. She made it towards the place that civilians traveled to to get public transportation to other places she slowly walked up with a hoodie over her head not showing her face she paid for her ticket and boarded the caravan that was going to Konoha as her father told her it always was such a nice place. As the caravan left she slowly turned her head to see the burning inferno that was her old place. Letting one single tear stream down her face again she turned to never look back again.

**-Konohagakure-Shortly after leaving Ichiraku's Ramen-**

Naruto was really happy after spending time with the family that has shown him so much love that he always missed as most people treated the boy like complete shit since he had the nine tails inside him. Naruto was lost deep in thought when he heard a familiar sound of people gathering to chase him as he got ready to run. Unfortunately for him he ran straight into a Chunin and said Chunin delivered a very powerful hit to the mid-section of Naruto who slowly got up after the hit coughing a bit. "Do you like that demon brat the feeling of hurt and pain because that's what you caused all of us when that damn fox attacked and killed my fiancé and our unborn child as well as a lot of these people's loved ones as well, that's why we're going to make you suffer till you feel how we do" said Chunin stated as he pulled a Kunai out and started walking slowly to the slowly retreating form of the demon in front of him. Then the mob started to savagely beat Naruto until the boy was presumed dead or damn near close with all the blood he lost. Naruto slowly groaned and assumed that this would be his end and maybe he could escape this hell he's lived for all his life the last thought he had was why him as he slipped into unconsciousness quickly after them all leaving. _**"Damnit Kit why do they all assume you're me. The injuries he's sustained are too much for even me to heal without some outside force. We both don't deserve to die yet dammit I still have that detestable Uchiha to kill for making me like this. I'm sorry Kit but this might be the end of our lives"**_. The Kyuubi thought to herself as she awaited the inevitable.

**-Somewhere close by to the scene-**

Karin heard the commotion coming from a street over and being in the mood she was in she wasn't caring one bit at the moment until she heard what sounded like a boy her age screaming in anguish. She quickly made up her mind to go check out what was going on. What she saw almost made her puck, she saw a boy her age getting the shit beat out of him 'Round Robin' style. She waited till the horrible sight before her was done before she ran over to him and started the **Mystical Palm Jutsu** on him to start helping the boy to heal. After she thought it was safe enough to move him she found his apartment key read the location and headed off there. Once she got to the apartment she noticed some of the lesser wounds were healing themselves. She was amazed by this as she set said blond down on the bed, and continued to use the healing Jutsu to accelerate an ability that she thought had to be some form of bloodline trait. Staying up late she accidentally fell asleep right next to Naruto. _**"We might be saved just yet I think I can take it from here Kit sleep tight."**_

A/N: Soo this came to me out of the blue and I decided to try and run with it. I've written a lot of stories but never posted them so let me know what you think. Flames are welcome but if you really want to criticize my work then leave me a name. Review let me know how you feel and till next time enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Face and New Determinat

**The Fox Sage's Path**

**Chapter 2: A New Face and New Determination**

**A/N: Okay so here's the second chapter of The Fox Sage's Path. I would like to thank FallenLucifersAngel for the review as well as Hiatagi-Satori for the reviews and advice. So basically to give you a quick synapsis this story isn't going to follow Canon after the Chunin Exams so be prepared. But that's also a ways off. Enjoy the story and remember to review if you want, it's nice to hear your thoughts.**

**-Konoha-Naruto's Apartment-05:00 hours-**

Naruto awoke the next morning wondering how he got back to his own apartment let alone in his bed. But, what really shocked the boy was he saw no injuries from the prior night's beating of death, even more shocking to a better extent was the fact that there was the fact that there was a beautiful red haired girl sleeping next to him. _(Ok so we all know how we would react, but this is Naruto were talking about and when has he ever not reacted loudly when surprised at this age haha)_. Slowly getting up to see her better he saw a girl with glasses around his age wearing a black skirt and a purple top with the buttons open at the bottom with black leggings, the first thought that went through his mind was how the hell a girl wound up in his apartment in the same bed..sleeping right beside himself. Slowly getting the relation hit home Naruto shouted "Hey! Why the hell are you in my bed and sleeping next to me, who the hell are you!?"

Waking up from the shouting she was scared from all the yelling directed at her, she slowly looked up to see herself laying in the same bed as the boy she helped last night realization dawned on her and she blushed a shade almost close enough to resemble her hair. She answered back hoping not to anger the blonde or set him off as she knew he was a ninja. "Well you see I came here from Kusagakure after some events ruined my life when I made it here I heard screams and decided to go and see what happened. When I got there I saw the villagers attacking you to where you were almost near death, when they left I ran over to you and started to heal you, when I found your keys I brought you here to continue the healing and was amazed by the fact that you were slowly healing on your own. That combined with me healing you you became stable enough to where I thought you were safe and must've passed out shortly thereafter." She said hoping it answered said blondes questions enough. For some reason she was drawn to him and unknowingly wanted to stay near him. Naruto for his part was shocked he never had anyone who helped him except for the ramen family and to a lesser extent the Third Hokage.

He let all this information sink in to his brain when he realized he might have over reacted just a bit and still didn't know said girls name at all. "Ok so you saved me from death, there's something I never thought would happen to me. Thank you miss umm…what was your name by chance I never got it" Naruto said a little sheepishly. Karin realized she forgot to give her own name and mentally slapped herself for it. Feeling like playing around a little bit with him for some reason she responded with this. "Hmm…isn't it proper to give your own name before asking for someone else's?" she said with a slight smile on her face. Naruto cursed himself for being so stupid as to not show her some respect after what she did for him. Smiling he said "my names Naruto Uzumaki by chance what's yours"? Karin for her part was shocked beyond belief as someone actually showed her decency for the first time in her life other than her father. Blushing slightly she said back "Umm…my names Karin, it's nice to meet you Naruto". Naruto wondering why her face got red (_as usual oblivious till it hurts heh_) he looked at her and smilled. "So Karin-chan what made you come to Konoha anyways you said after an incident with your father you left Kusa"? Naruto proceeded to ask her as he had no idea what he was opening as Karin broke down into tears right in front of said blonde.

Not knowing why she threw herself at Naruto and started sobbing in his chest while telling him what happened three days prior. Once she finished between sobs Naruto's gaze hardened a bit as he decided to a lesser extent she was like him alone and hated by her own village. Letting the girl vent till she couldn't cry no more he watched as she slowly fell asleep on his chest. Thinking of the events of the last hour Naruto made up his mind that she was someone who he considered a friend and one of his precious people. Laying down in the bed still getting used to the fact that there was a girl lying next to him Naruto slowly fell asleep.

**-Naruto's mindscape-Shortly after falling asleep-**

Naruto instead of seeing the nothingness that usually he saw when sleeping woke up to see a dark and dank sewer facility. Not knowing what was going on he slowly walked forward only to hear a menacing female voice deeply say to him to approach the gate that was in the facility with a seal on it. Scared out've his mind he slowly approached the gate to see red silted eyes stare back at him and really powerful chakra coming from said thing. _**"So Boy do you know who I am?"**_ the deep female voice asked in a dark tone. Naruto now thoroughly scared out've his mind looked back and said. "Umm...if I had to guess I would say you're the fox that's caused me so much pain through my years of life!"

Looking on amused by the sight of anger in the boys word the fox decided to toy with him a bit before getting serious and down to why she called him here. _**"So Kit you know of me and what you said is partially true. I am the Nine-Tailed Fox the feared Kyuubi, but the other part of that statement is false"**_ the Kyuubi said to the glaring Naruto. _**"It's true that because I was sealed in you Naruto-kun that you were treated the way you were throughout your existence. But, what if I told you that I wasn't the one who willing attacked Konoha those 12 years ago, what if I said I was manipulated into it by a masked figure with a Mangekiyo Sharingan?"**_ the Kyuubi states as she smiles at her container. Naruto was slowly taking this in as he still had some animosity to the being that caused him so much pain, he slowly said and actually choosing his words carefully responds, "Ok fox say I believe what you said is true and minus all the shit I went through wasn't your fault, why would you choose now to talk to me when you've been silent all the way up to this point in my life?". To this the fox's smile grows slightly which in later years would come to mirror Naruto's own fox smile that spelled trouble for all opponents.

"_**Hmm…you make a good point Naruto-kun. The answer to your question is at first I thought you honestly wouldn't amount to much and that you were too childish to associate with."**_ Said the fox to Naruto as he listened on albeit a little pissed at that remark. _**"The reason I chose now to associate myself with you is because you know of me after that scroll stealing incident, and you also showed me that you are someone worthy of knowing me. I have a proposition young Kit, you train in the Kitsune way of tai/ken Justus and I train you to be able to defend yourself and that cute little red head that happened upon you last night".**_ Said the fox to Naruto who looked to be contemplating the idea to himself. _**"As you know I am a fox but what you didn't know was that I'm not the only fox in the world. After my creation the Kitsune clan of summons welcomed me in to their clan as I was a powerful fox and someone the elders knew I needed a place to call my own. As originally I was filled with hatred slowly over time by spending it with the clan that subsided and I became consumed with less hatred within me and more shall I say niceness to put it into terms you might understand. What I am offering you is the chance to be the seconded ever summoner of the Kitsune clan and get trained by us to help you protect those dear to you. You already showed a lot of the quality's we like, like the pranks and cunning thoughts and being able to react quickly and make changes according to the situation at hand. Although the personality is somewhat there your to goofy for your own good and wouldn't make it as a Shinobi and expect to live long. You do want to be able to protect those dear to you and make sure that you are one of the most revered and feared ninja from your generation am I wrong in stating this to you?"**_ said the fox.

To which Naruto carefully thought about what she was offering. Which in his mind was something that no one else seemed to offer him, not even Iruka-sensei. Smiling back at the fox Naruto started to speak and said something that the fox was surprised to hear coming from said blonde. "Kyuubi-san I would be honored to take you up on your agreement and will try my best to make the Kitsune clan proud to call me their summoner." Said Naruto as he bowed to the fox behind the bars, greatly surprising the fox to no ends on the 180 in his response. "But, Kyuubi-san how do you plan on training me as your behind said cage and unable to freely roam throughout my mind?" the puzzled blonde quickly said to the Kyuubi. _**"Well Naruto-kun you can change your mindset to whatever you like by just willing it to happen. But, be warned young Kit that this training will be both tough and dangerous as it isn't for people who can't handle the stress it causes."**_ Said the Kyuubi as she watched Naruto ponder things for about 20 minutes and then his entire mindscape was covered in blinding bright light shocking the Kyuubi.

As the light vanished and the fox started opening her eyes to see the giant open plains of tall grass and wilderness of the forest surrounding the clearing surrounding her big form. Smiling at the quant house he built in there for her she noticed the seal was changed to a nice necklace that had a bluish-red tint to it surrounded by silver and onyx with a silver chain. Smiling she decided that Naruto deserved to see her in her human form. As Naruto looked around liking his handiwork on the creation he noticed the red chakra glowing off said giant fox almost blinding him. When the light and smoke cleared he stood slack-jawed at the sight before him. As he stared at the women who moments ago was a giant fucking fox walk over to him slowly showing her entire form to the blonde. The women who appeared to be in her late teens early 20's with a figure that would make any girl jealous. As her body was slim and muscular without being unattractive in anyway as her maroon hair framed her D sized breast perfectly and in the back went down to her lower back. She was around 5', 5" in height and wearing a red dress that showed a little too much cleavage and a bit much leg in the opinion of any modest girl. As she walked she looked at the slack-jawed blonde staring at her, smiling when she came an arm's length away from him. _"Naruto-kun if you keep staring like that I might think you actually like me." _The human form of Kyuubi said as he blushed a shade of red that matched her hair perfectly. Laughing the Kyuubi went through the hand seals for the **Summoning no Jutsu**. When the smoke cleared a silver haired fox appeared with a normal sized scroll in his mouth with the kanji for Fox on the scroll. _"Kitchi Matunaagd-chan" (_Meaning: Brave Fighter)_ Kyuubi states as she looks at an old friend she hasn't seen in over a decade. "I have a new summoner for the Kitsune Clan."_ She says to the silver haired fox who merely nods unrolls the scroll and tells Naruto how to sign the contract. Naruto listening to the fox does as he's told and signs the contract. After the signing was complete Kitchi bowed to Kyuubi and disappeared in a puff of smoke. _"__So Naruto-kun now that you're a fox summoner we can begin your training, but first let me tell you my real name as I found it out long ago. It's Kurasa my Kit and it's what you can call me from now on."_Kurasa said as she smilled at him.

The scrolls Kurasa-sensei gave him showed the basic kata's for the Kitsune Tai/Kenjutsu's. before he left he trained with her and by the time he left he made a new plan to become the best he can as soon as he can, and take his Shinobi life a lot more seriously from this point on. To prove this he decided that when Karin-chan wakes up that he'll be asking her to help him with some new clothing options. As he knew of a shop that would allow him access without the stupid owners over charging him for things. With that in mind he allowed himself to drift out of the mindscape and into sleep as he was dead tired. The last thought on his mind was how much he could improve thanks to his Shadow Clones retaining memories and being able to use as a faster means of training.

**-Konoha-Naruto's Apartment-Several hours after Mindscape-**

Waking up about five hours later from when she collapsed on Naruto after telling him everything she had been through till now when she looked down she saw Naruto smiling in his sleep she laid her head on his chest and let her sensory abilities calm her nerves by feeling the warmth of Naruto's chakra. Later on Naruto himself woke up to see Karin snuggled against him sleeping soundly, not wanting to wake the girl he waited about half an hour till she woke up and looked up to see oceanic blue eyes staring into her red ones. Smiling as he was happy Karin blushed and quickly got up blushing bright red. "I'm really sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to sleep almost on top of your chest it's just it was comfortable and I wound up falling asleep" the girl said as she got out've bed and got ready to bolt.

Naruto seeing her reaction quickly made sure that she knew it wasn't a problem. "Karin-chan its ok I understand how it is, it's nice having someone who outright doesn't hate me for what I am..." Naruto realized he said more than he wanted to and quickly got to changing topics, but Karin wasn't having any of it. "Naruto-kun what do you mean they hate you because of what you are what are you exactly?" Karin said to a worried looking Naruto half sitting/laying on the bed. Naruto realized he slipped up and should tell her but was afraid she would act like everyone else and hate the Demon child of the Fox. Sighing Naruto got ready to tell her and hoped he wasn't going to lose his only friend he made so far. Sure the academy was alright but no one there was really his friends. "Ok Karin-chan what I'm about to tell you is something that I am really insecure about. I am what is known as a Jinchuriki, what we are are containers for the 9 bijuu we hold them in ourselves we are hated and feared by most of everyone. That is why you saw me how you did in the street, they do that to me not often but enough although that one was most likely the worst one. I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me, the 9 tailed fox. The forth sealed her in me at birth for some reason." Naruto finished worried about what would happen next. Not prepared for what happened next Naruto's eyes got wide as Karin enveloped him in a hug and started running her hand throughout his hair. "Naruto-kun why would I try and run from you you're the only person I know here and you've been so nice to me. I don't care if you have the Kyuubi inside you that's not you, come on now I won't be leaving you or trying to run away I'll stay here with you and be here for you when you need it. After all you're the only person I care about in this place." Karin whispered into Naruto's ear as he sat there sobbing his eyes out on her blouse. After that had stopped the two agreed to stay in today as Naruto had one month until teams were posted and a lot of time to spend with a certain red haired girl that fell into his lap. Needless to say things for Naruto were staring to look up as he now had someone to share his feelings and thoughts with. Little did he know that they were meant for each other and would slowly start getting closer to each other over time?


	3. Chapter 3:A New Look and Training Begins

The Fox Sage's Path

Chapter 3: A New look and training begins

**Konoha-Naruto's Apartment-One Day after Kyuubi's talk-**

The next day Naruto woke up to see Karin sleeping next to him, something that he was still trying to get used to. Slowly getting out of bed to not wake the girl next to him that he had staying with him now. Going over to the pantry in his kitchen he started making himself six instant raman's to give him the necessary energy he needs for the day. Karin still pleasantly asleep Naruto decided to hop in the shower to wash the sweat of his body. Karin starting to wake up from the smell from the kitchen slowly rose out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Still half asleep she went to open the door right as Naruto was opening it with a towel around his waist. As the door open Karin looked up shocked and then noticed that Naruto was standing there and what he was in. Naruto looked shocked and turned a shade of red matching Karin's hair perfectly, quickly realizing what was going on Karin said she was sorry shoved Naruto back into the bathroom and proceeded to breath heavily from the embarrassment of what just happened. Quickly running to the kitchen she saw the ramen Naruto was making and decided to start finishing what he started. Naruto was staring blankly in the bathroom still greatly embarrassed at what happened. Slowly opening the door and seeing that the coast was clear he ran to his closet and got his cloths quickly changing into them and slowly walking into the main room of the apartment. Seeing that Karin finished breakfast he smilled and thanked her and told her to help herself to the food with him. Both sitting down and starting to enjoy the food that they were having, they started up a conversation while they ate.

**-Undisclosed location within Konoha-Underground facility below Konoha-**

"What is the status of the assassination of that traitor in Kusa?" an elderly voice stated as he looked towards his subordinate.

"Sir the mission was a success and he is now dead as planned, your plan should start forming from now till the Chunin exams" a white masked ninja said to the old man.

"Good now get back to your training room and continue to train the new recruits we can have no weakness in our fold or this plan will surely crumble beneath our feet." The elder man said to his subordinate.

"Hai Sir at once!" the masked Shinobi replied before disappeared via the Shunshin technique. After he left the old man stared at his desk looking at the plans for the eventual coup of Konoha to be in his grasp.

"In time Sarotobi this village will be in its rightful place as the dominate village and give upon your foolish dreams of peace to all" the elder man said smiling slightly for none to see.

**Konoha Streets-Shopping Distric-13:00 hours-**

"Wow Naruto-kun this is amazing Kusa's shopping district was nothing like this look at all the shops there are!" Karin exclaimed in wonder at what she was seeing of the shopping districts around her.

"Yeah it's pretty nice but, all the shops always over charge me and give me shitty stuff because of who I am". Naruto stated as he was walking ignoring the stares he was getting from the villagers.

Karin looked shocked at what he said and quickly changed her view on the people around them as they looked down on Naruto as some sort of plight to the village. Naruto started veering off to the right as he approached a very simple looking shop, walking up to it he opened it and walked into said shop like it was no big deal. Karin for her part was confused as she didn't know why he would willingly pay more for stuff.

Walking up to the counter Naruto rung the bell and an elderly looking man that had a blacksmith's apron on walked up.

"Ah Naruto-san it's nice to see you, but also a surprise I know I told you to stop by anytime you want something seeing as in your such a fun kid and nice, but you haven't come in here since you bought those goggles six months ago" the elderly man said to which Naruto smilled.

"Well Niam I need to get a new outfit as this thing is just horrible for me to wear as a Ninja now, I thought of coming here as you've always been nice to me and never gipped me out of a price." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"Well I'll be more than happy to oblige you in that I'll go close the shop so no one try's and come in and hassle you" Niam says smiling.

Naruto nodded and walked over to the clothing section of the store. Looking through the selections he started pondering things he wanted. Karin for her part was just watching giving some suggestions here or there. Naruto tried on countless things that he liked and it took him awhile to decide.

He decided on a red T-Shirt, with a slightly armored black vest, with blue trench coat covering it that went down to his ankles, some black ANBU style pants, a mask like Kakahi's that had filter's hidden within the metal on the jaw bones to combat gases and poisons (_A/N: Imagine Scorpion's guard slightly altered)_, some steel toed ninja boots, shin and arm guards, and some metal knuckled gloves that had metal all the way down the inside of his fingers. All in all he looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. Karin looked shocked as he stepped out of the dressing room with said outfit on.

She thought to herself that he looked really good like this and better than that orange nightmare that he had on before. Niam whistled as the new and improved Naruto stepped out into the fold.

"Geez kid you look like you would be ready to fight a fucking war with this shit haha I like this look, kind of reminds me of a Ninja I used to serve with during my time in ANBU" he said as he looked him over.

Naruto smiling under the mask thanked him and paid for the sets he needs and walked out with his new look. Walking down the street everyone looked on in wonder at the new person they were seeing, little did they know that new person was Naruto Uzumaki the demon child as they saw him.

**-Konoha Naruto's Apartment-15:30hours-**

As they got back Naruto told Karin he was heading out to train his skills with the Fox clan.

"Well Naruto-kun just be careful and don't get hurt I'll probably go out to the store and grab something to make us for dinner." Karin said to Naruto who smilled at her for the kind action. He gave her some money to get anything she wanted for dinner.

"Be careful out there and make sure they don't know your associated with me for your own safety I'll be back later on hopefully around nine or ten for dinner so help yourself to anything in the house and watch T.V. if you like" Naruto said to her smiling. Karin for her part was shocked at the trust he was showing her because no one ever showed her this type of trust before except her father. Surprising Naruto she hugged him then went on her way to the store, to get them dinner for the night because she definitely knew the boy she stumbled upon would be hungry after training so hard all day. Naruto smiling to himself decided to do the have a talk with the Kyuubi so he could begin his training.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Arriving in his mindscape he saw a smaller version of the fox laying under a tree sleeping, slowly walking over to her Naruto decided to wake her up. "Hey Kurasa-chan I was wondering if we could begin some of my training now, since I want to get stronger and be a better Shinobi" Naruto said to the sleeping fox in front of him.

"_Ah Naruto-kun I was wondering when you would show up, you said you wanted to start you training now so I see no problem in this, something tells me you will need it in the future"_ the Fox said smiling at the boy in front of her. Naruto looked eager to begin but was confused about something.

"Hey Kurasa-sensei how are we going to train in my mind when my body would just be sitting in the same spot at home?" he asked her still confused.

"_Well Naruto-kun you asked a very valid question there, to answer it for you I'm going to teach you in here and everything you learn here your body will know since your mind will be able to know what's in your mind"_ she said to the smiling face of Naruto. Naruto was ecstatic to say the least for this development, because of this his body would gain the moves and Jutsu's he learns here on the outside. "_Well Naruto there is an easier way that you could do this but, you would have to trust me as it's a little strange sounding. What if I told you you could summon me out in the real world in my human form and I could take you to the clan's actual summon realm?"_ she said not knowing how he would react from the stories he must of heard of the night she attacked. Naruto was thinking on this for a little bit before he smilled and told her he trusts her and wouldn't mind that at all. For her part the Kyuubi was shocked to say the least, never before had someone actually trusted her enough to do that for her, not even her previous jailer. Smiling she showed him how to summon her and with that he let his mind drift back to reality.

**-Back in Naruto's Apartment-**

Going through the necessary hand seals to perform the Jutsu he called out the name of it and with a puff of smoke the Kyuubi's human form appeared in his living room. Looking around she saw the place she saw countless times before from in his mind and smilled as she could freely move her legs for once. Once that was done she turned to Naruto and smiled, walking up to him she told him what was about to happen. She went about preforming the Jutsu and reverse summoned them to the Fox Clan's realm. And, with that there were gone from the apartment.

**-Mt.** **Fokkusukuran** **-Outskirts of Fox Temple-**

_"Ah it feels good to be back home where I can roam freely, thank you Naruto-kun I appreciate you summoning me so I can properly feel the wind and sun on my body once more you've done me a great favor."_ Kurasa mentioned to Naruto as he stared in wonderment of the mountain they were on. Naruto looked around amazed by what he saw.

As he looked around Naruto saw the lush green shrubs and all the trees that surrounded them at the moment. He bent down and felt that the grass was soft and smooth to the touch, he looked up and saw the marble steps that went all the way up the mountain they were on. A gust of wind came through the clearing and blew Naruto's hair around and the he saw it finally the temple of the Kitsune Clan. He marveled at the sheer size and look of the place. He saw the gold trimmings around the stone walls that made up the temple, and the ornate roofs that looked odd to him. "Umm…Kurasa-sensei this is the place that the clan lives this is awesome" he shouted out loud for everyone to hear.

"That's good Naruto-san I'm glad our realm is appealing to our new summoner" a deep voiced echoed from the edge of the forest that made Naruto turn with a start. Coming out of the forest there was a great fox with silver hair that was almost as big as Kurasa is and a golden haired one that was slightly smaller. Naruto gulped as they eyed him curiously to see what would happen when he saw them. They didn't have to wait long as he slowly backed up from the imposing foxes that were in front of him.

_"Oh come on Okori-san, Hikari-san there's no need to scare the poor boy when he just got here for the first time ever"_ Kurasa said to the two elder foxes who smiled in return to her comments. The two foxes before her and Naruto were the elder foxes of the tribe one being the summon boss and the other his wife. As the wind picked up it blew there manes around them and made them look more imposing.

"Ok Okori I think we scared him enough now we should properly introduce ourselves dear" Hikari commented to her husband who simply smilled in return.

"Ok dear I suppose your right let us transform to our human form so the boy doesn't think we're going to eat him or something" Okori said to his wife with a smile on his face clearly showing the amusement on his face, to which Kurasa giggled silently at the dumbfounded look on Naruto's face.

As Naruto stood there still slightly intimidated by the imposing foxes before him, he watched as smoke surrounded them. When the smoke cleared there was two humanoid foxes standing before him looking to be in there mid-thirties. Okori had silver hair that went to his shoulder and was wearing a traditional kimono that was green and silver in design, with armor plating covering his vital points. All in all the man looked imposing and really strong under his clothes. Hikari looked like some model in the eyes of Naruto as she wore a two piece kimono that was gold and red. She had blonde hair that went down to her lower back and a really pretty face that looked angelic, she was slim but you could see she was fit and lean preferring speed over power. The two put together would make an almost unstoppable team on the field of battle, one Naruto hoped he was on the side that wasn't receiving the attacks.

_"Well Naruto-kun allow me to introduce you to the two elders of the clan, Okori-san and Hikari-san, Okori is the summon boss for our clan and that's his wife"_ Kurasa mentioned to Naruto who was looking at them at the moment. She saw the gleam in his eyes and knew she made a good choice in choosing Naruto as the new summoner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Okori-sama, Hikari-sama I will try my best to make this clan proud by my actions and skills" Naruto said in a bow to the two elders before him. They looked on amused by his level of respect for a boy so young. They thought maybe this one could be the one that actually brings us honor and can become the first ever fox sage. Looking over to the boy who was standing near Kurasa patiently waiting for whatever was next.

"Naruto-san I would like to test you capabilities as a Shinobi to get a feel for your level of skill and what we need to work on from now on" Okori said to the boy who got a determined look in his eyes. Moving away from the two females they were near they stood in the middle of the clearing staring down at each other, and as a strong gust of wind the fight had begun.

Naruto knowing he was far out matched and wasn't going to stand a snowball's chance in hell charged right at the elder fox. Naruto going for a right punch watched as the other man simply moved back a step and pushed Naruto aside sending him off balance. Regaining his balance quickly he went through some of the most familiar hand signs he knew. Finishing Naruto yelled Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu creating around 15 clones to help him. As the new clones appeared Okori got a smirk on his face seeing the ability to make so many at a young age. Naruto charged while all his clones hung back for a second, as he approached he feinted right and swung with his left as fast as he could hoping to score a hit on the elder fox. Moving faster than Naruto could see Okori simply dodged left and sent a straight kick to Naruto's abdomen which sent the blonde flying backwards at a very fast pace. Rolling to soften the landing Naruto winced as the kick bruised his ribs slightly, deciding on a different tactic Naruto sent half of his clones to assault the elder who looked amused. As his first set became the distraction Naruto moved to flank him and sent three more clones in to engage.

The elder Fox could tell that somehow Naruto didn't get the proper training from his sensei's at the academy, his taijutsu was horrendous and if he knew any other ninjutsu he didn't show it. So the fox assumed he really knew almost nothing on how to fight an opponent. As the eight Naruto's ran at him they started dancing around him using teamwork and on the fly moves that seemed to work. Looking to the side the elder fox saw three gleaming objects spinning towards him, quickly jumping he watched as he did a backflip as the three shurikens embedded in their own clones dispelling three of them at once. The other ones including Naruto quickly charged at the elder and started interchanging their movements. Slightly impressed the elder waited to see how this would play out, and to his surprise all of them pulled two kunai out and started to try to cut him. He quickly dealt 11 strikes before Naruto knew what happened and then it was over. Moving at a speed Naruto couldn't counter the elder struck him with a punch that sent him straight into the ground. Deciding that was enough the elder called it match and watched as Naruto slowly pulled himself up into a standing base.

"Ok Naruto that was well let's say decent, they didn't really teach you much at that academy did they?" Okori said to the boy who looked down trodden by the comment. "So what we need to basically work on is your taijutsu and ninjutsu, also because of how you fight I think it will benefit you to also learn kenjutsu from us, we'll train in the tai/kenjutsu of the Kitsune clan." Okori said smiling at the look on Naruto's face as he got excited by the idea of actually learning something. Motioning with his hand he told Naruto to follow him up to the temple that they lived in.

As Naruto walked up the never ending steps he noticed smaller areas cut into the forest floors that had a variety of different foxes in them. Looking over to the two elder Foxes he decided to voice his question and hope he didn't sound dumb by asking it. "Hey Okori-san why are there so many different areas of the forest with different colored foxes in them?" he asked to the elder, who smilled in return.

"Well Naruto-san what you see before you is the different type of foxes that we have a part of our clan. Each one is a master at different things within the Shinobi arts." Okori told the boy who was looking at him with interest.

"To our left is the Ethiopian Wolf whose main focus is hunting and as such is good at teaching the taijutsu of our clan as they primarily focus on the offense over defense. Then we have the Arctic Fox who usually focus more on stealth and speed over power. Next is the Rüppell's Fox who primarily focus on our defensive style over the offensive. Next we have what I am known as which is the Silver Fox which we primarily focus on the kenjutsu aspects of our style. Then there is what my wife is which is called a Swift Fox they as their name sounds focus purely on speed and quick strikes. And, that's all of them my boy we all have our strengths and can use the others preferred style of fighting but each one is different and prefers their own style. You will learn from all of us and have a well-rounded ability as a Shinobi my boy." Okori finished taking a breath after saying all that. By the time Naruto realized it they were at the top of the steps in front of the temple.

Opening the gates Naruto saw the inside of the place which blew his mind. Everywhere he looked there were different branch houses that held the different foxes in them. Each having a stone wall and lined with gold trim. As he stepped in he noticed two young foxes sparing in their human forms one female the other male. They both wielded two swords and were moving at speeds that Naruto couldn't follow. Passing them by he walked up to the main house where he guessed Okori and Hikari lived. Abruptly stopping Okori looked back at him with a look that promised nothing but pain to the boy who was about to begin his training.

"So Naruto let me get a good look at you and see if there needs to be any changes in your attire." the elder said to which Naruto gulped. Taking in the appearance of the boy Okori was pleasantly surprised to see him in gear fitting of the clan and a Shinobi. In his head he was realizing that the boy had a look that screamed don't fuck with me. Smiling to which Naruto looked relieved he decided to speak to the boy.

"Well Naruto I must say you have the look necessary now all you need is the skills to back it up, which I'm sure we can manage. How long do you have until team placements from the school?" Okori asked to which Naruto started to respond.

"Well we have about 28 days till we get the team placements for our squads" Naruto said to the elder. Smiling at the boy Okori had a hellish plan to make him as strong as possible within the time limit he had.

"Ok Naruto were going to begin your training right now go to the fox you see over there and he'll get you set up on the basics of our taijutsu style." Okori motioned for the boy to do what he was just told and smiled as he walked off to begin his training.

By the time all was said and done Naruto was absolutely beat and bruised from head to toe. He showed great improvements in his stance and posture that he didn't have before. And, to his shock found out that he was left handed not right like that bastard Mizuki told him he was. By the time he was leaving he had a seal master place seals on his forearms, shins, chest, back, ankles, and shoulders making it weigh him down so his speed could increase a lot more and make him that much faster. In all it totaled out to 80kg which was a lot more than he expected it to be. Happy with the progress he had made he walked over and thanked the two elders and his first teacher who all nodded at him telling him they'll see him tomorrow. Smiling he waited for Kurasa to do the reverse summoning Jutsu to take them back to his place. In a poof of smoke they both were gone from the summon realm.

**-Naruto's Apartment-30 Minutes after Reverse Summon-**

Karin was busy making dinner for herself and her blonde counterpart who still hadn't shown up yet. In a puff of smoke Naruto appeared out of thing air right next to Karin surprising the girl almost making her drop the bowl she was using for mixing the ingredients she had bought. Turning around quickly she realized it was Naruto and slowly put the bowl down. Looking at Naruto in a way to where he couldn't see her eyes as the glint from her glasses blocked them out she slowly walked up to him and proceeded to beat him with the mixing spoon she had in her hand. "Damn you Naruto-kun what the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that making me almost drop the ingredients from the bowl you baka!" Karin screamed to where Naruto tried his best to block the onslaught.

"Ah Karin-chan I'm sorry I didn't purposely do that I just appeared here stop hitting me already!" Naruto pleaded to his red haired assailant. After she stopped Naruto looked around his small kitchen and noticed all the ingredients she mentioned. Seeing the freshly chopped meat and the vegetables around the counter then the big stew pot sitting there. All in all he was surprised to say the least and didn't expect all this.

"Why don't you wash up Naruto-kun and let me finish dinner for us it should be ready in about 15 minutes or so. I hope you like stew because that's what we're having" Karin said hoping the blonde next to her liked what she was preparing. She really didn't know what Naruto ate and thought that this would be a nice meal for the both of them. As Naruto walked towards his bedroom to get his shower Karin continued cooking humming a song Naruto didn't know.

After Naruto got out of the shower he changed into some black shorts and a simple white T-shirt that he didn't remember getting. Coming back into the kitchen Naruto noticed the dishes on his small table and Karin sitting there waiting for him to sit down before beginning to eat. As Naruto sat down he saw a look on Karin's face that seemed troubled. Deciding to see what's wrong he decided to speak up. "Karin-chan what's the matter you seem troubled by something" Naruto stated to which Karin gave a halfhearted smile.

"Naruto-kun how are we both going to stay here when you barley pay for yourself now, with both of us here it's going to make things harder on you because you'll need to feed the both of us" Karin said looking really upset. Naruto looked puzzled for a moment before snapping his fingers and coming up with a good idea.

"Karin-chan your good at medical ninjutsu aren't you, well what if I talked to the Hokage and see if I can't get you a mentorship at the hospital, I'm sure they need new medics since not so many people are wanting to do that" Naruto said to which Karin looked up shocked.

"You...you would really do that for me Naruto-kun, I mean won't the Hokage ask how I got here and all sorts of things I don't want you too get in trouble for my sake" she said with half a smile on her face.

"Karin-chan don't worry about me ok I'm sure the third will be very happy to have you with us and won't ask too many questions, I want you to be happy and that seems like something you like so I figured why not see if I can't get you into the hospital" Naruto said with a full smile on his face. His smile faltered a bit after Karin started crying and he thought he did something wrong. "Karin-chan what's the matter did I say something wrong or do something wrong" Naruto asked in a pleading manner until Karin got up and threw herself at him.

"D...Don't be silly Naruto-kun you did nothing wrong it's just…just I'm not used to being treated like this, the only person who ever did was my father" Karin said between half sobs.

Naruto for his part was confused but decided that it made sense, from what he knew her village only looked to her as a possible tool to be used until there wasn't anything left. He slowly started stroking her hair and whispering calming words until she finally stopped crying. As he watched her start to sit up and go back to her seat thanking him they decided to continue their dinner. After dinner and all the dishes were cleaned up they went into Naruto's room and got ready for bed. As they both laid down Naruto finally realized he had a girl lying next to him in nothing more than short-shorts and a tank top. Blushing a little he laid down next to her and felt her curl up into him and lay her head on his outstretched arm, quickly falling asleep. Shortly thereafter Naruto feel asleep with a faint smile on his face.


End file.
